Admissions
by GinaeEvans
Summary: Dante takes Vergil out for a night on the town. The blue twin gets a bit inebriated, or perhaps, a LOT inebriated. Dante figures it's the perfect time to ask his brother some personal questions that he might not normally answer.


Hey guys! I'm still working away at Fire and Ice, so no worries. You'll find that I will submit a lot of little one-shots and drabbles between chapters. I hope you don't mind. I need variety and so do you, hee! Enjoy this little ramble of mine and review if you so wish. :)

* * *

Dante grinned as his twin leaned heavily against him. Vergil was drunk. Fucked _up_ drunk. The red devil slung Vergil's arm across his shoulders and hoisted him up and out of the bar. The blue twin began to protest and struggle.

"No, Dante. I want -_hic_- another." Vergil slurred, stumbling over his own feet.

"No more for you, bro. You're gonna be sorry enough tomorrow as it is. Time to go home. You can sleep it off on my couch." Dante replied, dragging his elder brother out the door, across the street and towards Devil May Cry.

"Naw," The blue twin attempted to pull back, but was unable to keep his balance. "_I'm_ the elder and _you'll_ do as _I_ say...woah!" Vergil just managed to keep his footing as Dante gave him a shove forward.

Stumbling several steps, he reached for Yamato only to find it wasn't hidden in his coat as it usually was. Confused, he blinked up at his sibling with a questioning expression.

Dante shook his head and snickered. "I made you leave it behind, remember? Because of what happened the _last_ time I took you drinking."

"And _what_ -urp- might that be?" Vergil asked, swaying.

"You went on a rampage and slaughtered a bunch of cattle in that farm house we found. How could you forget something like that?" Dante gave a laugh at the memory. Perhaps he _should_ have let Vergil take his sword.

The red twin loved getting his older brother drunk. It was on these rare times that Vergil actually opened up and discuss uncomfortable subjects that he normally wouldn't. And tonight, Dante had a list of questions for him.

Vergil appeared astonished. "Did I? How perfectly barbaric. Why?"

Dante shrugged and resumed leading his twin towards the shop. "You kept yelling something about how the herd must be culled every so often. I don't know if you actually meant the cows or not. Granted, we triggered and had an excellent feast that night, but probably shouldn't be doing that every time we go out."

"Hah! I was indeed referring to the cattle, Dante. And I meant every word of it. Someday." Vergil threw his head back and laughed up at the night sky.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, you drunk." Dante half-dragged, half-carried Vergil the rest of the way to Devil May Cry.

Vergil followed without too much protest, save when he saw the shop's front door. Then, it was was all Dante could do to hold on to him. "_No,_ Dante. She needs me. I must go back...uh...to uh..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Verge! C'mon and think for a sec. Trish and Lady are looking after her tonight so you and I could go out together. Remember? She's _fine._ I got my phone and I just checked in a half hour ago. They're all doing weird, girl things. Terrifying female bonding rituals. But not the sexy kind of bondage, though." Dante trailed off, appearing vaguely disappointed. "_Anyways_, I made sure everything's cool. "

Vergil squinted up at Dante with a distrusting glower. He, in fact, could recall no such discussion at all. "You give me your _word _ what she will be alright?"

"Yeah, bro. Honest." The younger twin smirked, _Well, that's _one _question_ _answered. _"And Trish has my number, we're seconds away. If that."

The blue devil's posture relaxed ever so slightly. "Kay. Where's th' bed?"

"In a sec, gotten unlock first. And I already told ya; you're not getting' my bed. You can have the couch."

"Don't see why you bother to lock the door. This place is in the worst part of town, anyhow. Might as well-"

"Shut-up, jackass."

Dante hauled Vergil inside and sat him down on the ratty sofa. He pulled his brothers boots off and shoved him backward with a small smile. Vergil went easily enough, even turning on his side to get more comfortable.

"Passin' out?" Dante inquired, taking a seat on the coffee table opposite the couch.

"You told me to sleep it off, right?" Vergil mumbled, turning his face into the cushion.

"I dunno. Thought maybe we could talk for a minute. Ya know, like we used to before we fell asleep."

The blue twin smiled lazily and turned his head enough so that one eye peaked up from the sofa. "Oh, yes. I'd forgotten about that. Well! I'm feeling generous!" He turned fully and gave Dante his full attention. "Have at it then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Her."

Vergil arched a brow. "Her who?"

"The little lady that's captured so much of your attention lately."

His expression melted into a dark, watchful glower. "I don't know what nor _who_ you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. So, you wouldn't mind if I were to ask her out? Maybe put the moves on her? I just might. She's got one _hot_ little body and-"

Dante went flying backwards as a phantom-like blue sword impaled him through the shoulder and embedded itself in the far wall. Amused to no end, the red twin howled with pained laughter and jerked himself free. "I guess that answers _that_. Although, your aim is a little off. Unless you _weren't_ aiming for my heart."

Vergil's eyes flared blood-red momentarily, then faded back to ice-blue as he fell back with a groan. Clutching his stomach, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You may be right," he murmured.

They were quiet for a moment. Dante rubbed his shoulder, not noticing that he'd already healed. Grinning, he flopped onto the seat next to his brother. Vergil glared over at him as he was rudely jostled. "So, uh, you _do_ know that it's perfectly natural to be attracted to a pretty girl, right?"

"I am _not_ attracted to that..._human._" Vergil pronounced the last word with a vicious twist.

"Oh, please. Like shit you're not. I just _mentioned_ her ass a second ago and you nearly killed me with your sword summoning."

Vergil sat there, silent, before glancing over at his brother. "I don't know what to say to her. Everything I try comes out sounding rude." He finally muttered.

Dante didn't respond. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling, a musing expression falling over his features.

Vergil tightened his mouth. "You think me foolish, don't you."

"Hah!" The red devil let out a bark of genuine laughter. "Are you kidding, bro? Come _on_. This is, like, the most normal thing you've ever _done_. Why would I think it's foolish?" At his look of doubt, Dante nodded at his brother. "No, really. I mean it, Verge. I'm here to help."

"... It's always been easy for you. To, I don't know, just talk easily with others. When I try, I've no idea what to say. Especially to females." Vergil admitted.

"Like it's always been easier for _you _absorb any and all information like a goddamn sponge. We all have our specialties, bro."

The blue twin began to rub his temples. "I don't understand women. I don't even know why I'm bothering with this particular female. They're merely distractions."

Dante snickered and shook his head, "But they're _fun_ distractions. And, they can be _so_ cute. I dunno about _you_, bro, but the cuteness just kills me sometimes." He smiled fondly and absently rubbed his chin stubble.

They were quiet for several moments, but it was a comfortable silence. Dante glanced over at his sibling, trying to decide whether or not to ask if he'd ever actually _been_ with a woman. Shrugging, he decided to just ask. "Hey, uh, Verge."

"Hrm?" Vergil had laid back again, and threw one arm over his eyes.

"Have you, uh, ever, uhm... I mean, have you ever even _had_ a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? No." A yawn. "I once took a female just to see what all the fuss was about." He fell into a considering silence while Dante processed his words.

The red twin's brow creased slightly, "Ah, Verge. When you say you 'once _took_ a female', you don't mean against her will do yo-"

Vergil lifted his arm and shot a glare at his brother, "_Not_ by force, idiot. I am not a rapist."

"Then, when-"

"We were separated for years Dante, I had ample time. And I am aware that I am good-looking, at least by human standards. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I bedded a woman?" Vergil closed his eyes again, growing sleepier by the moment.

Dante knew he only had a few minutes left of conversation time left. "So, how was it?"

Vergil was silent and Dante had a moment of disappointment, thinking he'd fallen asleep. A minute or so later, however, he started when Vergil began talking again.

"Was fun," he murmured. "But I was rather preoccupied and didn't follow up on any sort of 'relationship' with her. Mating wasn't high on my list of 'to-do's' at that juncture. It was more of a, how do the humans put it?" He pondered briefly, "It was a 'so I can say I did it' venture."

Dante grinned, "What about now?"

"... Hmmm? Now what?" Vergil was fading by the second.

"What are you going to do about the girl?"

"... Dunno. I frighten her, that much is evident. I very much doubt that fear is conducive to feminine arousal." The blue twin sounded forlorn, and shook his head. "Nope. I really don't think she's horny for me." He sighed dramatically.

The younger brother held back laughter. That word just sounded so _odd_ coming out of his brother's mouth. "Well, what is it about her that caught your attention in the first place? That in itself is kinda amazing."

A thoughtful expression fell over the blue devil's face. "I frighten her, but she stands her ground. Most cattle run with the herd in a mindless panic, following the one who started the stampede without even being aware of _why_ it's running. She's the one who strayed from the rest, and challenges the predator. She's a rogue. It's a rare quality for a human. The only other one who refuses to run from what you and I are is Lady."

This statement gave Dante much insight to how his brother's mind worked. "Anything else."

"Mmhmm, she's _smart_. She tied me at chess. _Tied_ me. We still have to have a rematch." Vergil offered a wide grin and pushed his hair back half-hazardly.

"She did, eh? So, Vergil likes smart-alecky, rebellious human females. I would have never guessed."

"Plus," Vergil went on, fast on his way to sleep. "She's just _so_ pretty."

Silence.

Dante glanced over and saw that his twin's breathing had grown deep and steady. He stayed there for awhile, watching his older brother sleep. Finally, he got up, grabbed a large rubbish bin and set it next to Vergil. He was likely going to need to puke at some point tonight. Dante threw an old blanket over his brother before heading upstairs to get some sleep himself.


End file.
